Destiny
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: This story takes place during the 3 years that Kagome and Inuyasha were seperated. Kagome is living a noraml life. However, she is in constant pain, missing Inuyasha. Kagome is visited by her uncle, who reveals a secret about her family.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

It's been a year already and I am still nowhere near healing. I know I worry mom, grandpa and Sota, but I can't help feeling like this. Mother says she understands and I know she does. I miss Inuyasha terribly, and pray each day that one day I might be able to see him again. I used to think that once the jewel was found and Naraku killed, I used to think that I'd be able to continue traveling between our two worlds. I however, though wrong. Maybe there will come a day when we can be together, but I've no clue. It even hurts my heart to just sit here in my room, fore so many times we'd spend hours here, sometimes talking. Sometimes, while here he'd just sit on my bed and watch me sitting at this desk, doing my homework and soon he'd fall asleep, or go pester the cat. God, I'd give anything for a chance to even catch a quick glance at him, that would be fine, as long as I could see him. I try my best to take it day by day, this life I'm now forced to live, but whenever I think of Inuyasha and that is quite alot, I just want to run up to my room and cry. Maybe one day in time, I''ll be able to at least smile again, if only a little. Maybe I'll get over this pain, but I'll never get over him. I'll love him forever, my sweet, Inuyasha.

"Ha..." Kagome got up from her desk, after finishing her diary entry and walked to the window, where she watched her grandfather outside with Sota. Kagome was about to head downstairs, when she noticed something, caught on a piece of wood near her window. Her heart began to ache as she held the something in her hand. Suddenly tears came to her eyes and she collapsed to the floor crying madly. "Kagome? Honey, what's..." Kagome's mother had been putting linens away, when she'd heard the sobs errupting from her daughter's room. "Mom..." Kagome cried as her mother embraced her. "Ssh, it's alright honey." The mother noticed in her daughter's hand a strand of silver hair. "Mom...I miss him...I miss him so much!" Kagome cried loudly "I know dear, I know." Kagome stayed in her mother's arms for a long time, until she finally was able to stop the almost endless flow of tears. "Are you alright, honey?" Kagome nodded "Mhm, I'll be as fine as I can be." Kagome said, slipping the strand of hair into a pocket in her diary. "Seeing the strand, it just..." "I know dear. I have to go out to get somethings for dinner, would you stay and watch the shrine?" Kagome nodded "Sure." Kagome knew why her mother never asked her to go shopping with her anymore, especially for food. Fore the foods that would be bought were very close to the isle in which Kagome wasn't ready to step foot in. "I'll be going shopping later for some new socks for Sota, would you like to come with me then?" "Sure." "K. Take care, hon." Kagome watched her mother leave, then went to the window and watched her mother gather her brother and grandfather and head out to do the dinner shopping. Kagome sighed and sat on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Hm...I really should try...it's been a year already..." Kagome shook her head "Who cares if it's been a year. It's still fresh in my mind, like it happened yesturday." She laid down, still looking at the ceiling "If it happened again...would I act the same way? Would I just say hi to my family and then be allowed to return? Ha! No, that wouldn't be right. They were so very worried about me when the well vanished...I'd do the exact same thing...though I might pull Inuyasha with me...ha! Again, no. He'd be the only one able to let the others know that everything was okay again." Tears began to build in her eyes "No...even if I could turn back the clock...the samething would happen...Inuyasha would be pulled away from me and me from him." Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, she decided that she'd try and get a nap in. She hadn't been sleeping at night very well and her mother said she'd even began sleep walking. "Inuyasha...no matter how long it takes, and no matter what happens, I love you. Always." She said before sleep consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Choose anything you'd like dear." Kagome nodded, as she and her mother stopped for ice cream, while shopping. Kagome chose mint chip and strawberry. Her mother chose just strawberry. "So, were you able to sleep, dear?" "A bit. Not much though, but at least if I can't see him here, I'll always see him in my dreams." "I know the feeling dear." Kagome nodded as they entered a store, filled with kimonos. "Wow! These are some of the most beautiful kimonos I have ever seen!" Kagome exclaimed as she softly touched the fabric of one and sighed "Silk...so beautiful..." "Why don't you go and try it on?" "Really?" "Sure, this is a fun trip, k. So have fun." Kagome nodded and went to try the kimono on. A man came up beside her mother. "Kun-Loon," "I know...you'll have to tell her, wont you?" "You knew this day was coming, Kun-Loon." The mother hung her head and nodded "Yes, I know..." She looked up to where Kagome had gone to try the kimono on "At least she'll be happy again..." "It's what fate has decided." "I know, but...hm? Ha, always the sleuth." "Mom! So?" Kagome came out wearing a stunning pink kimono "You look absolutly beautiful dear, very grown up." Kagome looked at her mom, who suddenly smiled "Mom?" "You're smiling..." Kagome gasped "I...I am..." "You are indeed...I'm so happy you're able to smile again." Kagome nodded and went to take the kimono off. "Hm...my gift to you, my sweet child." Her mother said as she went to the checkout.

"Say, grandpa?" "What is it my boy?" "I was just wondering, do you think Kagome will ever be able to see Inuyasha again?" Sota asked the old man, while helping in cleaning the grounds. "That I cannot say." "It's great to have her home and all, but...I just don't get it. She does all that work over there and for what? Just to have to be stuck here? Without the guy she loves? Talk about a crule fate." "Yes, an end to her depression would of course be very wlecomed, however things happen for a reason and sometimes those reasons, aren't as easy to understand as other reasons. Why must Kagome go through this? I have no idea." "Hm..." Sota was putting leaves into a bag, when Kagome and their mom returned home. "Sota, I'll put your socks in your room. Be sure to put them away, alright." "k mom. Hey sis," Kagome came up to her little brother and hugged him tight "Ah...sis?" "You are one amazing little brother, you know that?" "Ah...hey! You're not getting out of doing the dishes tonight sis!" Kagome sighed "That's not...ha! Can't I just hug my little brother for the hell of it?" "...yeah I guess..." "Good." Kagome held the boy a bit longer, then let him go. "Grandpa, you take a rest I'll finish the yardwork." 'Why thank you dear...you seem to be in a good mood today." Kagome nodded "I'm going to try my best to at least make the most of this situation I'm in. After all nothing is fun unless you make it so." Kagome said, taking up the broom and heading to the further parts of the shrine to sweep. "...Mom? What..." "Father...**he** will be coming to see her tomorrow." "...I see, so it's that time is it?" "I'm afraid so." "Very well...by the way, what was that stuff delivered here shortly before you two came home?" "A gift for Kagome...somethings she'll be able to use soon." "Ah, I see..." "Father...if oyu too get her a gift...perhaps something that wont get fed to the cat." "Ha...I suppose you're right...and I think I have just the thing." "Hm...in one more year...after some training...she'll be able to always be happy again." "Which is what will be best, though it'll be hard on all of us." "It sure will."

"Hm...at least it's a nice day out...I wonder if it's nice there today? I hope so..." Kagome said to herself as she swept the grounds. "Hard to believe that 2 years ago, I'd never have even thought of demons and hanyou being real, nor would I have thought time travel to be real either. Hm...strange how one incident was able to open my eyes to the fact that anything is possible, absolutly anything and everything." Kagome liked being in the back of the shrine, she liked being alone at times. She liked the solitude fore it was in the silence where she could hear them, the voices of people she wished greatly to see again. "Hm...I realize it was a slightly bad reason why it happened, but Naraku I've got to thank you. Meeting Inuyasha, was due to what happened thanks to you...not saying that killing Kikyo was a good thing, cause it wasn't. Meeting Inuyasha however, that was a good thing." Kagome said looking up at the flying blue birds. "Hm...oh well, back to sweeping."

Dear Diary,

Mom took me out shopping today and I actually smiled. It was only once and only for a moment, but I smiled. Maybe I'll be alright now, though I still miss him. That will never change. I'll always miss Inuyasha no matter what. I tried on this beautiful kimono and I loved it. It would be the perfect thing to wear if I ever did go back. I know I'm technically a priestess, but I'm not one for their kimonos. Besides...it was a priestess that took dad from me...the only reason I tolerate them, is because they are women who represent the gods. Though that is true, I honestly dislike them. I've only ever been slightly nice to some and it surprised me that I was kind towards Keade and Kikyo. Well, Kikyo it was mainly for Inuyasha's sake, and Keade is elderly and I've been taught to respect and honor my elders, so that came first over my dislike for priestesses. Wow...I havent spoken about that since forever...I think I'll call it a night now and head to bed, where my dreams will forever be filled with only one person, my sweet Inuyasha.

Kagome finished her entry and got ready for bed. She shut the window, due to the cold, but left it unlocked. She knew it was wishful thinking, but Kagome left it unlocked, so that if her dreams and wishes ever came true, Inuyasha would be able to come through her window, like he always did. "Hm..wishful thinking, but you never know." she said to herself as she slipped on her red silk nighty, turned out the light and crawled under the covers. "Hm...Inuyasha, I'll be seeing you in my dreams real soon." She said and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to overtake her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Really? so you two still haven't spoken to each other?" Kagome sighed "No, sadly we haven't." "Wow, and before you two were like, so close," "Yeah, what happened?" "Ah..well..." "Did you guys have a fight?" "Not really..." "Did he dump you?" "No." "Then what?" "He ah...he moved and lives overseas now." "Oh...no wonder." "Hm?" "Yeah, long distance relationships never work out. So? What ya gonna do?" "What do you mean?" "You'll break up with him wont you?" "...no, why would I?" "Ah, duh. He's like how far away?" "Yeah, l mean long distance relations? I mean will he ever be back?" Kagome sighed and shrugged "I...I don't know. I hope so..." "Ha, so you're really not going to call it quits?" Kagome shook her head "No. No matter how far apart we are, he and I will always be." "Wow, how in love are you." Kagome sighed "I know, it's crazy to say that, knowing that I may never see him again, but...ha...I hope with my whole heart that we'll be together again someday." "Hm. Well anyway, you up for the movies Sat?" "Movies? Sure, I guess, I'll let you know later though if I can or not." "K. Talk to you later Kagome." Kagome waved bye to her friends and headed up the stairs of the shrine. "Ha...what do they know..." Kagome came to stand right in front of the goshinboku "I've been doing well, with our long distance relationship...course that was when I knew I could just come and see you anytime...ha..." She sat down on the bench beneath the sacred tree and leaned her head against the trunk. "I remember when Grandpa tried telling me about the legend to this tree, a 500 year old legend...I know now what that legend was...who that legend was about...god. What was it that I was supposed to do? Besides rid the world of the jewel and Naraku...what other purpose did you have for sending me there? I had thought at one point it was for Inuyasha, to help him learn that being a hanyou isn't as bad as he thought, to give him a second chance at life, to befriend him and to love him. If that was another purpose...then why am I back here?" "You're back here, Kagome because your heart was torn between your family and the man you love." Kagome lifted her head and a saw a man, close to her mother's age, standing in front of her. "U...Uncle!" "Hello, Kagome. It's been along time, hasn't it?" "Since father's funeral..." "Yes, that was a long time ago. May I sit?" Kagome nodded and he sat down beside her. "Hm, your father would be proud to know how well you've been doing in school...especially since you hardly even attended while in junior high." Kagome turned to her uncle "What do you..." "Tell me, was battling demons and monsters scary?" She gasped "Uncle! How..." "Kagome, I've come because child...you need to learn something about our family and about your destiny, which by the way hasyet to be forefilled." "Hm?" "I know about your travels to the past Kagome." "What! How? Did mom? Grandpa? Sota?" "No one told me. It was predestined that you would travel through time. That you would meet the hanyou Inuyasha, along with many others." "...I don't understand..." "Kagome, if you hadn't began your journey; which has not ended, our family would not be the way it is today. You may not have ever been born...well, not as powerful as you are." "What are you talking about?" "Kagome...you've heard of our family's curse haven't you?" "Hm? Curse? I...I had asked father to tell me, and he was going to do so, but..." "Yes, I know. Kagome, you were not to learn of the curse at that young age." "Then why did father?" "He'd knew when he was going to die." "What..." "He'd forseen it in a daydream, and like that dream he died the exact way he said he would. In a car accident, caused by a young miko." "...So..." "However, you were not supposed to have been in the car at the time and it was surely a miracle that you survived." Kagome nodded "I know...I wanted the pain to go away, and had seen father beside me. He'd simply shook his head and told me to go back the way I'd come. So I did." "It was not your time to die. Your journey was still a long ways off, so that day yu were not to die." "Hm...so, what is this curse?" "Come now, you know of it by now, don't you?" "Huh? No, I don't." "Oh...ha, well it's like this. It's a curse that originated over 550 years ago." "550 years ago...in the feudal era?" "Mhm, issued to our family through an ancestor." "Hm...who cursed us?" "Well, the one who had done it, no longer lives, and neither does the curse." "Huh? Why would you say it like that?" "You see, the curse was only able to be broken...when the one who'd issued it was killed." "...Hm...what was our ancestor's name?" Her uncle just smirked "Kagome, it's true that our family comes from a long line of priests, however...we also come from a long line of demon slayers." Kagome was silent for a moment, then a sudden realization came to her and she gasped "The curse...it...it was very dangerous and deadly...wasn't it?" "Very..." "They're my...my ancestors...Sango and Miroku?" "They are, the ones who you befriended and brought together." "I...I can't..." "Without you going there in the begining, they'd have never met and our family may not be the way it is." "I understand...but why was I never told about it?" "It was crucial that you remain in the dark about it, until the right moment; today." "Hm...That still doesn't tell me why I'm here and not back there." "You had something to finish here first, before you could remain there forever." "What's that?" "You will begin slayer training, while also completing school." "Training..." "You'll be going back, Kagome. Though you'll first have to be properly trained before that will happen." "I...I'll be going back! Really!" "Mhm, you will." Kagome sighed and looked up into the leaves of the tree, up to the branch Inuyasha usually sat on. She knew he'd be up there right now and she hoped he could feel her gaze. "I'm so glad..." "Starting tomorrow, you'll begin your traning." Kagome nodded "Alright...uncle?" "Yes?" "...I did die, didn't I?" "..." "I died in the hospital, but was brought back from the dead...tell me...how?" Kagome watched as her uncle smiled softly "Can you think of no way you could be brought back to life?" "I can think of a few ways, but only one sticks out...but if so where..." "You needn't worry about that. You're journey is to end once you go back." "Hm."

The man stood "I'll be going now, I just came to tell you what you needed to know...oh right and to give you this." He handed her an envelope. "Hm?" "It's a letter addressed to you from Reiku." "From father..." "Yes, he wrote it the day before he died and made me swear to give it to you, when I'd finished telling you what I just told you. Here." Kagome took the letter and watched as her uncle left, gently rumpling Sota's hair as the boy returned home and the man left. "Sis, who was he?" "That's Ikuei, our uncle on dad's side." "Oh." Kagome smiled "Homework?" "A bit." "Go do it." Both brother and sister went inside to do their homework.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome didn't open the letter right away, she had no idea what her father would have written to her the day before he died, and she was kind of nervous. So she attended classes and trained with her uncle, but never once opened the letter. Kagome came home daily with new bruises and cuts, but she never once complained. She just let it go. The only way she would return to Inuyasha, was when she'd trained fully and not before. So she worked hard night and day on both training and school. She sledom was able to hang out with her friends and had actually had to cancel the movie trip they'd planned. Kagome wanted to hang out with them, but knew that to her, getting back to Inuyasha was the most important thing on her mind.

"Ow...man, uncle doesn't hold back." Kagome winced as she sat down in the warm relaxing bath water. She'd been dealing with hand to hand combat for a while now and today they'd started weapons. Kagome was told that in order to become a slayer, she'd need to learn how to use not only arrows, but swords and staves. As well as different poisons and such. Kagome was actually glad to get to learn this, she'd seen Sango use the poisons so many times, but she had no clue what poisons did what. Nor did she know which were deadly and which were just numbing poisons. She leaned back and sighed as she though about going back. She'd show Inuyasha her skills, in combat and other ways. She blushed and shook her head "That's too naughty to think about...but...it's not like I'm not curious. Of course I am." Kagome sighed as she tried to shove her naughty thoughts to the back of her mind "Geez, least I know where I get these thoughts from...who would have thought though...certainly not me...and now I feel slightly creeped out." She shrugged "Oh well. We're friends and even though he's a lecher, once this little bit of news comes to him, when I'm able to tell him...I doubt he'll think those thoughts about me." Kagome suddenly winced in pain as the water touched one of her deep wounds. "Ow! Danm..." She didn't like coming home bruised and bloody, but she didn't care. "As long as I get to return and be with Inuyasha, a few bruises and blood are nothing. My goal in this is Inuyasha and only Inuyasha. Being with Inuyasha, seeing Inuyasha, only Inuyasha is my motivation." Kagome leaned back and enjoyed the rest of her relaxing bath.

"Kagome, honey, I know you're detrmined to get this task over and done with, but dear, shouldn't you..." "Mom, I know you're worried about me, due to me cming home with new wounds, but I need to do this. If I can complete my training at the same time I complete school, I'll be able to go back and be with Inuyasha..." "I realize that dear, and I'm happy for you really. It's just, you really need to take care of yourself and be careful." "I'm always careful mom. Oh! I have to go or I'll be late! Later mom, love you." Kagome dashed out of the house and headed for the bus stop. "Hm..." "Hey mom, did sis take off to Uncle's again?" "Yes she did." "Why?" "It's the only way she feels she can get back to Inuyasha." "Oh." "Also...I think Kagome believes that the more she trains the more she's connected to Inuyasha, due to hims being so strong already." "Huh...sis has really got it bad." "She sure does."

"Ow...glad I didn't loose my arm!" Kagome said as she redressed the slash she'd recieved. She'd accidently left herself open and had gotten cut. "Ha...hm?" She spotted the letter on the desk and sighed "Hm...dad, I want to read it, but yet, I'm not sure if I should just yet." She said and gently laid down in bed and again found a silver strand. "Inuyasha...finding these, makes me think you've been here...recently, but I know that's not true. Hm," She placed it with the others ones in the pocket of her diary, which she took out and began entering how her day was and more.


	5. Chapter 5

"Congradulation Kagome, you have successfully learned the art of demon slaying and your spiritual powers have gotten stronger as well, though I didn't belieive that to be possible." Kagome smiled as she was handed a parcel "Hm? What's this?" "What every demon slayer needs, besides a companion pet." Kagome opened the package and touched the fabric of a demon slaying outfit. It was black and red, and in the style of Sango and Kohaku's. "This belonged to Aya, she used it well up until she retired from slaying and began a family. It now goes to you, Kagome. Wear it proud." Kagome nodded "I will." "Now, it's time to head to your school, for your graduation ceromony. Hop in the car." Kagome did just that.

Months had passed and soon, Kagome was ready to graduate and had just completed her training. Now she would be able to return to Inuyasha and her friends. She'd be able to live a life with the man she loves. "Kagome, you haven't read the letter yet, have you?" "No, not yet. Why?" "Hm...read it tonight, after you get home." "K." They arrived at the school, where Kagome was whisked away by her friends. Her uncle went up to Kagome's mother "Kun-Loon," "Ikuei..." "She's completed her tasks, be prepared for goodbye soon." the mother nodded "I know...thank you for helping her through this Ikuei." "I have only done what Reiku asked me to." "I know, but still thank you." The man nodded and looked to the stage, "I'd like a copy of the video, father." "Of course son." That was all he said as he got into his car and left just as the ceromony began.

"What a lovely ceromony, don't you think so Kagome?" "Mhm, I liked it." "Hm...Kagome, go and get changed, then come down and we'll have our own little celebration." "K." Kagome headed up to her room, she saw the letter on her desk and took it in her hands "I'll read you before I go to bed tonight, k." She said and quickly changed and headed back downstairs, where her family had brought out food and drinks. "Come sit down dear, and Kagome, we have somethings for you." "Hm?" "Sota," Sota came up to his sister and smiled "Hey sis." "Hey, so? What's...oh, that's so cute!" Kagome said holding very cute and soft blanket as well as pj set. "These are nice, thank you Sota." "Well, you've mentioned how cold it can get so, I thought you'd like it." Kagome hugged her brother "I love it, but what do you mean by cold?" "Kagome...we know that you're able to head back there, so we're celebrating your graduating from high school and having a farewell party at the sametime." Kagome smiled as tears fell from her eyes "Thanks...but I..." "Enough tears, father." Grandpa came up and hugged his graddaughter. "Kagome, I've gotten you a lovely gift," Kagome opened a box only to a really pretty, yet weird looking item. "Ah...grandpa?" "It's said that the tail from a fire rat, shimmers and shines like a diamond." "Hm...I see...fire rat huh...interesting...ironic that you'd get me this." "Hm?" "Inuyasha's kimono is made with fire rat hair." "Ah." Kagome smiled "Thank you grandpa, this is a really lovely gift." "So...you wont feed it to the cat?" Kagome giggled "No, not this time. This time, I'll keep something historical. I only wish I'd paid more attention to the history and tales you'd attempt to tell me." "Yes, well you'll learn alot about alot while there." "Mhm." Kagome's mother came in with several packages in her arms. "Mom, that's a lot..." Kagome was handed the packages. "I thought you'd be better suited to wear these other there, dear." Kagome opened one of the packages and saaw the pink kimono she'd tried on. "Oh! Oh mom! You...you didn't have to..." "I know, but I did. There are 9 more like it, different colors though." Kagome gave her mother a big hug. "Thank you so much mom." "You're welcome dear. Oh, I also got Inuyasha something." "Mom, now you definately didn't have to do that." "True, but I wanted to." Kagome was lead to the well, where she saw that her mother had placed dozens of boxes. "Huh?" "He like ramen lot doesn't he?" "...Are all those boxes filled with..." "Ramen, soda, chips, candy, all that stuff oh and more medicines and such. Should be about 5 years wroth there." Kagome sighed and hugged her mom again "I love you mom!" "I love you too dear...hm?" Kagome suddenly got this strange feeling, but shook it off and followed her mom back inside.

Later that night, like she said she'd do. Kagome opened the envelope containing inside the letter written to her by her father, the day before he died.

My Dearest Daughter,

By the time you read this letter, I no doubt will have perished years before. First I must say, that I am very proud of you and what you have accomplished. You have always been our family's pride and joy. From the moment you met Sango and Miroku, to the day you were born to your mother and I. Kagome, you are the light that shines when there is only darkness. Demon, such as Narkau feared your light and tried to destroy you, I know and I know it must have been terrifying. However, it was also exciting wasn't it? Diving through time and battling demons. Sounds exciting to me anyway. You brought such joy to so many that you met, Sango and Miroku, Koga, Shippo and of course Inuyasha. Yes, I know of it all, your journey you see I knew was going to come soon, the exact day you turned 15 would be the day your began your journey. It may have been a long one, but along the way of the journey, you fell in love and love my child is a very special thing. You've completed your traning, like I requested of my brother and are now ready to return to the man you love, a moment you are just waiting for. Kagome...in order for the well to allow you through, you must realize your feelings. If you cannot realize your feelings, then the well will remain closed to you and may become so forever. Never allowing you to see the man you love ever again. I do not wish you to be miserable for the rest of your life, so I tell you, know your feelings. They must be your true feelings and come from the heart. I am sorry that you and your brother had to grow up without me there, but my death was to happen. Never doubt yourself or your instincts Kagome. Again I say, I am so proud of the woman you have become, and I will continue to be proud of you forever. You may not be able to see me, but rest assured I am always with you. Farewell my beloved daughter. My shinning light of hope. My Kagome star.

Love Always and Forever, your father Reiku Higurashi.

Kagome finished reading the letter and the tears came to her eyes. Her father had forseen it all. His death, her meeting Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and the rest. Her battle with demons. Her terrifying battles with Naraku and her love for Inuyasha. Her father had forseen it all and had written it within his letter to her. "Father...thank you." She said and though about what he'd mention about realizing her true feelings. "Hm...I know what my true feelings are...at least I think I do..." Kagome sighed and got into bed. "I sure hope it works." She said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	6. author's note

I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters. They belong to their creator. I do own Iukei and Reiku though. Hope you enjoy the story.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Kagome stood before the well, her new kimonos in hand and her family beside her. She was dressed in the pink kimono and was as happy as could be. Within her hands was also her father's letter; that she clutched tightly with the hope that it would give her the answers that she needed in order for her to fully know her true feelings. "Are you nervous dear?" "Mhm, it's been 3 years...what if he's forgotten me?" "Kagome, you know what you want to do right?" Kagome nodded slightly "Well...I...I think so..." "Honey, you know deep down inside, that he wont soon forget you, nor will he have moved on. Same as you, I bet he's just awaiting the day when the two of you can meet again." Kagome smiled "I know you're probably right mom...but..." "Sweetheart, I know so. It's how I feel about your father still; fore I know one day we'll be together again, even though that time shouldn't bo for a long time...it will happen." Kagome nodded "I know...mom...I think I'm...OH!" There was a sudden light and as quick as the well shed was open, the doors shut and couldn't be opened. "No! What's..." Kagome gripped the letter "Father's words are true...I have doubt in my heart. I know I want to go back, but I can't completely clear my heart of the worry that he has moved on..I just can't." "Kagome..." She shook her head and hurried up to her room, where she cried for hours and hours. "Oh dear...father, what do you suppose we..." "We let it be. Let Kagome figure things out on her own. She will never completely clear her heart, unless she is able to think." "Iukei..." "Father, Kun-Loon. Kagome must be allowed to be alone right now." Kun-Loon nodded as the three headed into have some tea. "It's strange having you here, son. Strange, but good too." "Yes, I haven't been one for this 'shrine' stuff." "No, you never were one for it. I remember how you and Reiku used to fight over this lady here, for her love and affection." Kun-Loon blushed "Father..." "Then when the day came and she'd chosen Rei, well you refused to speak to either for up until Kagome was born." The younger man nodded, "Yes, I was a foolish man then...I had no idea how little time Reiku had left, if I had...I'd have probably..." "Done the samething, just not for so long." "You are probably right Kun-Loon."

Kagome lay on her bed, her beautiful pink kimono crumpled on the floor and all she could do was cry. Her heart had betrayed her. She'd been ready to go back, to see Inuyasha; to be with her friends and everyone; to live her life to the fullest with Inuyasha, but now she couldn't and might possibly never be given this chance again. Kagome looked out her window and up at the clouds in the sky. She remembered her father's words.

_**Kagome...in order for the well to allow you through, you must realize your feelings. If you cannot realize your feelings, then the well will remain closed to you and may become so forever. Never allowing you to see the man you love ever again. I do not wish you to be miserable for the rest of your life, so I tell you, know your feelings. They must be your true feelings and come from the heart.**_

"Father was right...the well wont let me through, because I don't know my own feelings. I'm afraid to go back to possibly nothing, or the samething I'd left many times before..." she sat up in bed and sighed "However...things are different now. They're not the way they once were between him and I know he wouldn't have forgotten me...ha! Maybe that was just an excuse for my nervousness?" Kagome got up and threw on a skirt, and a cute shirt, then pulled on a sweater and went for a walk outside. **(This is where the show comes into play, where she's walking through the Shrine grounds and goes down to the well and sees the sky from the inside the well; signalling that she is ready to pass through.)**


End file.
